Pinocchio? Non, Sasori!
by Room 1408
Summary: L'histoire d'une marionnette qui veut devenir un vrai petit garçon! C.R.A.C.K.F.I.C


Note : Risque de fautes d'orthographe. De plus, nous croyons que c'est notre fanfic la plus stupide jusqu'à date, alors prenez garde au crack. ;)

**Pinochio? Non, Sasori**

« Kakuzu jm'emmerde. »

« Il est une heure du matin, Hidan. À une heure du matin tu t'emmerdes pas; tu dors. »

« Mais jm'emmerde! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute? »

« Ben tu devrais t'en faire pour la santé de ton partenaire! »

« Hidan jm'en fou. T'es immortel, t'as pas de santé. »

Silence.

« Jm'emmerde!! »

« (Soupire) Ok ça va t'as gagné. Je sais se qu'on va faire pour passer le temps. »

« Ah oui? »

« Je vais te lire une histoire. »

« T'es capable de faire ça avec les lumières fermées toi? »

« Mes yeux brillent dans le noir. »

« Hey c'est vrai ça! Ah! Chte vois bouger vers la commode… ah… ah! Tu tombes! Ah ben tiens. »

« Ta GUEULE Hidan! »

« Ok c'est beau, fais juste revenir avec le livre. »

« C'est fait. Alors je vais te raconter l'histoire de… comment ça s'appelle déjà? C'est un petit garçon qui est fait en bois et quand il ment son nez s'allonge. »

« Pinocchio? »

« Non. Sasori. »

« Hey là t'inventes! »

« _Hey_. C'est qui qui est capables de lire dans le noir? »

Silence.

« Bon. Alors commençons… »

……………………………………………

Il était une fois un homme seul, très seul. C'était un sculpteur; il était très populaire, mais avait un tempérament explosif et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il était donc très triste.

Un beau jour, pour s'amuser, il décida de créer une marionnette grandeur nature avec des cheveux roux.

« Hmm… je vais t'appeler Sasori! Oh mon dieu Sasori fais attention aux araignées explosives! _Oh mon dieu Deidara je ne peux pas les éviter! _(Bang, bang) Mwahahaha! »

……………………………………………

« Hey attends une minute Kaku. Deidara?! Là chte crois tellement plus! T'inventes au fur et à mesure espèce de con! »

« Hidan. Est-ce que tu veux savoir la suite de l'histoire? »

Silence.

« Bon. »

…………………………………………

Deidara s'amusait beaucoup avec son nouveau pantin Sasori, mais la nuit venue, il dut aller se coucher. Comme tout être humain NORMALE (regard vers Hidan).

Mais pendant la nuit, son pantin eut une visite surprise. La gentille fée Konan, aux ailes en papiers et aux cheveux bleus passait par là. Elle décida de faire une bonne action, comme Deidara avait toujours été si gentil, et elle donna vie à Sasori.

« …Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? »

« Saaaasoooriiiii!!! Saaaasoooriiiii!! Je t'ai donné la vie, pour faire plaisir à Deidara, cet homme si généreux et si gentil. »

« C'est bizarre j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Mais ta vie a un prix Sasori. Si tu veux devenir un vrai petit garçon… »

« C'est pas parce que je suis petit que je suis encore un gamin. »

« …alors si tu veux devenir un vrai nain… »

_Twitch._

« … il te faudra traverser de nombreuses épreuves. Et surtout, tu ne devras pas mentir, ou ton nez s'allongera. Mais, comme tu es nouveau dans le monde des humains, je vais te laisser une conscience. Alors voici… Jiminy Hidan. Il t'accompagnera dans tes périples et t'aideras à trouver la voix de la vérité et de la sagesse.»

« Yo biatch! »

…………………………………………

« Hey, hey, hey, _wait a minute_ là Kaku! Jiminy Hidan? »

« Jiminy Hidan. »

« Yer pas question que je sois une saloperie de criquet!!! »

« T'es pas un criquet Hidan. T'es une conscience. »

« Fac tu l'admets que c'est moi!?! »

« Oui. »

« Fuck you! T'aurais pas pu juste m'exclure de ton histoire? C'est quoi là, toi tu vas être la grosse baleine?? »

Twitch.

« Hey… hey Kaku! C'est quoi que tu fais? Pourquoi tu bouges tout d'un coup? J'vois tes yeux qui se rapprochent –Kaku? Qu'est-ce que tu –AAAAH!! »

« Bon t'as fini de me traiter de gros là? »

« …Oui. Mais je t'ai pas traité de gros –»

« Ta gueule! »

« Je t'ai traité de baleine! Une baleine, c'est pas gros, c'est corpulent. »

« Tu veux que je finisse ton histoire ou tu veux que je te laisse sécher là!??! »

« Ok, ok! C'est beau, fais juste continuer. »

« Bon. Alors continuons avant que j'ai de nouveau envie de t'étriper. »

…………………………………………

Alors, dans la nuit, quand Deidara entendit des bruits dans son atelier, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que son pantin roux était vivant.

« Oh my GOD!!! »

Et il tapa dessus.

« Arrêtes de me taper imbécile. »

Lui répondit le rouquin sans broncher.

« Mais… mais comment!? C'est impossible!? »

« C'est la Fée Bleue. »

« La _quoi_? »

« La Fée Bleue. Bordel. Écoutes, poses-toi pas de question; je bouge, je suis vivant… »

« C'est ben drôle! »

Poke, poke.

« Arrêtes de me poker. »

« Hey excuse-moi mais c'est la première fois qu'une de mes créations vient de me parler! J'ai pas le droit d'être impressionné un peu? »

« Non. »

« Hey t'étais plus drôle quand tu parlais pas! »

« Naha. »

« Bon ben chu ben content que tu sois vivant, mais mon petit bonhomme tu vas devoir aller à l'école toi. »

« Chu PAS un petit garçon. »

Et son nez allongea.

« Il faudrait que je revoie cette fée bleue un jour. »

C'est alors que Deidara comprit que Sasori ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Aaaaah!! Alors quand tu mens ton nez s'allonge! »

« _No way_ Sherlock. Ça c'était vraiment une déduction incroyable. »

Et son nez allongea encore. Puis, une réalisation frappa le pantin.

« Aie qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça moi, je peux pas me promener avec un deux pieds de nez dans la rue… je risque d'estropier quelqu'un… quoi que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise chose.»

Deidara réfléchit un instant, puis il eut une idée.

« Bouges pas. »

Il partit ensuite dans son atelier. Dès qu'il disparut, Gimini Hidan sortit de sa cachette.

« Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de l'écouter lui. »

« T'as-tu une autre suggestion? »

« Ben… uuuunh… »

« Ben c'est ça. Rentres dans la poche et tais-toi. »

« Aie fuck you! »

Et il rentra dans la poche. Au même moment, Deidara arriva et lui soupoudra le nez avec une poudre étrange.

« Tiens, bouges pas! »

Et soudain, Sasori se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter Gimini Hidan. Puis son nez explosa.

« …WTF!? »

« Bah quoi j'ai réglé ton problème! »

« Ben là j'ai plus de nez bravos. »

« T'as juste à conté un mensonge pis y va repousser. »

« Ok. T'es l'homme le plus masculin que j'ai jamais vu. »

Et le nez allongea.

« Aie va chier! C'est pas vrai! J'ai beaucoup de virilité. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »

« Enfin bon, tu dois quand même aller à l'école mon petit bonhomme. »

« Chu pas un –ah pis laisses faire, j'vais y aller à l'école… »

Et Sasori partit vers ce qui allait être la plus grande aventure de toute son existence.

……………………………………

« Pis c'est quoi la suite? »

« Faut que tu te la fermes, que tu te couches, et peut-être que demain je vais te la raconter la suite. »

« Hey _fuck you_! C'est pas juste! Une histoire quand tu la commences tu la finis! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ils disent pas _quand_ il faut que tu la finisses. Fac bonne nuit Hidan. »

« Aaarrgh… bonne nuit. »

-----

**Note des auteurs :** Pour l'instant notre priorité est la fanfic : _Opération tuer Tobi_. Mais on va continuer celle-là juste à prés. :)


End file.
